Apple
by Nicole-sama
Summary: The beauty of it all. An interesting fun fact inspires me to create a short story about misunderstanding and love. TurGre


A/N: On a Snapple bottle cap I got, it said that in ancient Greece, throwing an apple to a woman was good enough to be considered a marriage proposal. So that got me thinking...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or Snapple for that matter. But if I owned Snapple, the random facts would be something like, 'Did you know that ducks quack?'

* * *

1458

Heracles was shaking. His "master", as Heracles was forced to call him, had summoned him to the main hall. The main hall was decorated with fine, colorful silks from across the lands. It was beautiful compared to Heracles's malnourished form in his filthy pale brown rags. Jewels and gold scattered across the floor around the cushioned thrown, where Sadiq sat lazily.

"Oi," Sadiq barked while adjusting his white mask along his face. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry" Heracles whispered. His normal defiance was gone as he was exhausted from work. Heracles's stomach growled with a terrible hunger; he hadn't eaten in forever. Heracles brought a shaky hand to his long brown hair and began to twist a lock slowly between his fingers. Sadiq looked at Heracles almost questionably before his expression turned to pity. He reached over to the silver platter of food and picked up an apple.

"Here," Sadiq said a he tossed the apple to Heracles. Heracles caught the apple, and almost instantly a deep blush bloomed across his face. He looked at the apple, and then tentatively looked up at Sadiq.

"I-Is this why you called me here?" He asked quietly, gesturing towards the apple. Sadiq raised an eyebrow. Why was Heracles acting so strange over getting an apple to eat? Heracles gently turned the apple over in his hands. His blushed grew darker.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Sadiq asked, now completely confused.

"Umm... Sadiq... does this mean you want to... uh..." Heracles face was beyond dark red. "Marry me?" He squeaked out in a whisper.

"What?!" Sadiq yelled. Heracles flinched. "Where on earth did you come up with that idea?"

"W-Well," Heracles stumbled. "I-In Athens, giving someone an apple usually means they want the other's hand in... marriage..." Heracles whispered, looking at his bare, dirty feet. Sadiq was silent for a moment in pure shock. And then he burst out laughing.

"Stupid brat, not knowing a kind gesture from a marriage proposal!" He chocked out between his now dwindling laughter. "No, no. That apple is for you to eat; you look as though you haven't eaten in days."

"Oh," Heracles mumbled in embarrassment. "Then why did you call me here?"

"You know, I have forgotten. Take that apple and return to your chambers. I no longer have a use for you today." Heracles nodded his little head, thankful that he wasn't receiving a punishment. He bowed slightly, and then turned toward the servant's quarters.

"Thanks for the laugh, kid." Sadiq shouted after him as he scurried away. Heracles's face flushed as he exited the hall.

"Marry him? What a stupid kid," Sadiq muttered to himself shaking his head. "As though that will ever happen."

* * *

Present Day

The world meeting had finally ended, of course, with no real progress made. Heracles was sleeping soundly. He had drifted off during Alfred's boring, routinely speech about how he was the hero and his ridiculous plans for solving the world's problems. Heracles's pleasant dream of cats and kittens was disturbed by the loud sound of someone slamming something onto the table in front of him. Heracles, confused, opened his green eyes groggily. A red apple a sat on the table. Heracles looked to his side to see Sadiq standing next to him. Despite previous fights between the two, they had a very good relationship. A very close relationship. That didn't stop Heracles from throwing insults Sadiq's way whenever he could.

"What is that, old man?" He asked, angry that his comfortable sleep had been disturbed.

"Stupid brat, I thought you of all people would recognise it." Sadiq told him indifferently. Heracles stared at him blankly. He blinked the last bits of sleep from his eyes, and everything clicked.

"Oh." He mumbled. His face suddenly turned red. "Oh."

"So you do remember," Sadiq noted sarcastically.

"So, what does... this mean?" Heracles asked tentatively. Sadiq laughed.

"Stupid brat, not knowing the difference between a marriage proposal and a kind gesture!" He laughed again. "I'm asking you to marry me!" Heracles's blush darkened, and a small smile spread across his face.

"Very well," Heracles replied, his smile widening. Sadiq lean forward and brushed some of Heracles's hair away and gently kissed his forehead.

"Seni seviyorum, brat," Sadiq whispered against Heracles's forehead.

"Σ 'αγαπώ, old man," Heracles replied as he took a bite of the apple.

* * *

A/N: And thus, my random story is complete. I really felt like writing something today. It's been awhile too. So, by chance, I got the nice Snapple cap with that very interesting information on it and bam! This story was born. I hoped you enjoy! Please review. :)

Ps: Both 'Seni seviyorum' which is Turkish and 'Σ 'αγαπώ' which is Greek mean 'I love you'.


End file.
